Notas de Madrugada
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Es en las primeras horas de un nuevo día en donde la gente suele ser más sincera, en donde un intercambio de mensajes entre personas que se aman puede ser lo que haga falta para unirlos de manera definitiva. [Genzo x Lily, Stefan x Débora, Karl x Elieth]
1. Genzo y Lily

**Notas de Madrugada.**

 ** _1\. Genzo y Lily._**

 _Lily._

 _26 de febrero. 03:23 hrs._

Hola, Wakabayashi, ¿cómo has estado? Espero que te esté yendo muy bien aunque no me queda la menor duda de que así es. Indirectamente he seguido tu carrera en las noticias y he visto que, como siempre, eres el mejor en tu rubro. Eh, te sorprenderá que te envíe este mensaje ahora pero mi conciencia no me ha dejado en paz desde hace unos días y al final me animé a darle una solución a eso. Puede que sea tarde para esto pero sólo quiero disculparme contigo. No actué de la forma más madura posible la última vez que hablamos, lo admito, y quisiera decirte que en verdad lo lamento, yo debería de saber cómo controlar mis emociones. No quisiera que hubiese resentimientos entre nosotros ni que te quedes con una mala impresión de mí así que espero que podamos dejar el pasado atrás y conservar los buenos recuerdos. En cualquier caso, cuídate y deseo que continúes brillando, como siempre lo has hecho.

 _Genzo._

 _27 de febrero. 05:46 hrs._

¿Qué hay, doctora? Ha sido una sorpresa agradable encontrar este mensaje tuyo en mi buzón. Curiosamente, he estado pensando en ti últimamente así que he sentido que de manera inconsciente te he forzado a hablarme. Es broma, por supuesto, pero ya sabes que eso decía Marie, que cuando sientes deseos de buscar a alguien a quien tienes tiempo de no ver es porque esa persona está pensando en ti. ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que lo dijo? Schneider estaba presente y bromeamos con su obsesión con la Peque, dijimos que de tanto pensarla ella iba a terminar llamándole y a los cinco minutos Elieth le habló por teléfono. Aún me río y bromeo con él sobre eso, no voy a dejarlo en paz con ese tema en un buen tiempo.

No hay algo que tenga que perdonarte, no debes preocuparte por eso. Yo nunca podría guardarte rencor ni, mucho menos, pensar mal de ti. Sólo te asocio con cosas agradables en mi memoria y eso no lo va a hacer cambiar ningún mal episodio que hayamos protagonizado los dos. Además, yo también tuve mucho qué ver con lo que sucedió, soy el que debió de haberse controlado mejor. Si tú crees que tienes la necesidad de disculparte, yo la tengo mucho más por haberte lastimado.

Quizás te sorprenda pero yo también he estado siguiendo tu vida a través de Elieth y de Marie, son ellas las que me confirman que estás bien y que sigues escalando posiciones en el hospital. Felicidades, siempre supe que eres un médico excepcional, de verdad que estoy feliz por ti. Estoy seguro de que pronto serás la jefa de tu área y eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso, doctora. En verdad.

 _Lily._

 _28 de febrero. 04:15 hrs._

No pude evitar carcajearme cuando recordé esa escena con Karl y Marie. ¡Ella no dejó de reírse durante cinco minutos, cuando menos! Y después se le cortó la risa cuando le habló mi hermano, Karl no dejaba de insistir en que ellos tenían una relación, basándose en esas ideas de Marie. La pobre ya no sabía en dónde meterse después de eso, de verdad temí quedarme sin hermano esa noche. Lo más gracioso del caso es que en esa época Leonardo y Marie no eran pareja, creo que hasta incluso fue Karl, con su insistencia, el que hizo que uno se fijara en el otro. ¡Qué ironía!

Ah, ha sido bueno reírse así durante un rato, gracias por los buenos recuerdos. No sabía que les preguntas a Elieth y a Marie sobre mí, ninguna me ha comentado que le hablan de mi vida al SGGK. No pensé, de cualquier manera, que te interesara mi carrera porque… En fin, no interesa, gracias por tus felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Te aseguro que ha sido satisfactorio el poder salir adelante en Alemania a pesar de ser extranjera, aunque creo que tú sabes mejor que yo lo que es eso.

Por cierto, me enteré de que sufriste una lesión en tu muñeca derecha, ¿está todo bien, Wakabayashi? Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ponerte mucho hielo y seguir las indicaciones del médico. Por muchas ganas que tengas de jugar, obedécelo por una vez sin protestar y permanece en la banca, que ya tendrás oportunidad de estar nuevamente en el campo de juego.

P.D: Espero que no te moleste que te haya respondido el mensaje anterior, no pude evitarlo debido a los buenos recuerdos que vinieron a mi memoria con lo que escribiste.

 _Genzo._

 _1 de marzo. 06:01 hrs._

Me gustaría saber quién es el que te ha ido con la noticia de que me lesioné. ¿Cómo le llaman a eso en tu país? ¿ _Chisme_? En cualquier caso, ¿quién fue? ¿Schneider, Sho, Levin, Elieth, Marie? Consideradas las circunstancias podría ser cualquiera. No creas todo lo que te dicen, doctora, que no estoy tan mal como seguramente te han hecho pensar, aún puedo despejar los balones con mis puños, no necesito atraparlos con las manos. Además, he estado en situaciones peores y no por eso he dejado de jugar, la diferencia está en que en ese entonces no me conocías totalmente y por eso no le tomabas mucha importancia. Sólo hay dos partidos programados para esta semana y dos para la que viene antes de la pausa de la Bundesliga, seguro estoy de que podré aguantar cuatro encuentros y después descansaré. Bien sabes que los deportistas nunca paramos.

Me agrada saber que sigues teniendo buenos recuerdos del tiempo que estuvimos juntos; para mí es inevitable el acordarme de ti cuando a Schneider se le escapa alguna palabra en mexicano, sobre todo las que te escuchó decir. Es curioso pero gracias a los nuevos refuerzos que ha tenido el equipo, cada vez hablamos más español aquí, casi olvido que seguimos en Alemania.

Pero ya que insistes, le haré caso al doctor: ¿Crees que deba jugar con un vendaje o sin él?

 _Lily._

 _3 de marzo. 04:48 hrs._

Es broma, ¿no? En verdad espero que estés queriendo tomarme el pelo porque de otra manera no podría comprender cómo es que eres tan tonto, Genzo Wakabayashi. ¿Piensas jugar con tu mano lastimada? ¿Qué el médico del Bayern está pintado o qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso, Wakabayashi! ¿Qué no has aprendido aún que los deportistas deben cuidar sus lesiones? El doctor Stein lo decía constantemente, no sé por qué nunca le haces caso. Y yo te lo dije también muchas veces, incluso peleábamos por esa razón… Perdona, no debí decir eso… En cualquier caso, debes cuidarte porque el Bayern necesita a su portero estrella para los partidos importantes. ¿No crees que el equipo podrá hacerlo bien con tu suplente? ¡No seas tan terco, caramba, no eches tu futuro por la borda!

No deberías de jugar, ni con ni sin vendaje, deberías de quedarte en la banca descansando. O en las gradas, si lo prefieres, ahí el vendaje hará una mejor labor. Y podrías hacer las terapias que te pusieron cuando te lesionaste hace un par de años. Y no olvides el hielo. Ni el antiinflamatorio. ¡Caramba, Wakabayashi, haz caso por una vez en tu vida!

No han llegado tantos refuerzos sudamericanos ni españoles al equipo en esta temporada, ¿o sí? Creo que Vidal ya lleva un rato en el Bayern y James acaba de llegar así que sólo son dos, no exageres, los demás jugadores no hablan español. Y sí, en mi país se le dice "chisme". Lo siento, pero no te diré quién me contó lo de tu lesión porque entonces dejaría de pasarme información.

¡Ah! Y el idioma se llama "español", no "mexicano", pero creo que eso ya lo sabes y sólo me estás tomando el pelo.

 _Genzo._

 _7 de marzo. 05:50 hrs._

Al final, doctora, tuve que hacerte caso. Recordé que la última vez que me lesioné las muñecas acabé muy mal parado y decidí permanecer en la banca; debo admitir que lo que me hizo cambiar de parecer fue tu pregunta acerca de si el equipo no puede hacerlo bien con mi suplente. Recuerdo que cuando jugué el Mundial Sub-19 tuve que quedarme en el puesto titular porque no había un buen sustituto pero en este caso es diferente, sí tenemos buenos refuerzos y, bien, he tenido que reconocer mi derrota y ceder. He estado tomando los medicamentos que me han recetado y he seguido las indicaciones médicas, además de que el partido pasado lo miré desde las gradas. Reconócelo, doctora, he sido un buen muchacho esta vez.

De lo que me he enterado es que tú has estado presentando problemas de salud también. ¿Cómo es que me regañas porque descuido mi cuerpo cuando tú haces exactamente lo mismo? No es muy coherente de tu parte, doctora. No me vayas a decir que trabajas en un hospital y que, por lo mismo, si te pasa algo serás atendida más rápido, me diste muchas veces ese pretexto cuando estuvimos juntos y nunca lo acepté así que tampoco voy a aceptarlo ahora.

Disculpa que haya tardado en responder, ya sabes que aunque no juegue los entrenamientos en el gimnasio no se detienen. ¿Y en verdad no habías notado que estaba tomándote el pelo?

 _Lily._

 _8 de marzo. 03:18 hrs._

¡Argh! Ahora soy yo la que te va a preguntar: ¿Quién te fue con el _chisme?_ Para qué te pregunto si ya sé que fue Elieth. Estoy bien, sólo que no he estado comiendo como debería. Ni tampoco durmiendo muy bien. Nada serio, en verdad, estaré bien, siempre he logrado sobrellevarlo, sólo necesito relajarme un poco, que últimamente no he podido hacerlo. Justamente pensaba decirte lo que no quieres que te diga pero pues es verdad. Fue otra de nuestras causas de discusión, ¿no? Que te dijera que estando en el hospital podría ser atendida rápidamente si algo me sucedía. Siempre te lo dije para que no te preocuparas y creo que eso te molestaba más porque tú sentías que no te estaba tomando en serio…

Gracias por hacer caso de las indicaciones del médico y por no insistir en la idea de querer jugar a pesar de tu lesión. Ya verás que es lo mejor, te recuperarás más rápido y estarás listo para la _Champions League_. ¡Quiero verte jugar ahí! Elieth ha conseguido los boletos para los partidos en el Allianz Arena, no hagas que gastemos dinero y tiempo en vano, Wakabayashi. Ya viste también que el equipo se las arregló muy bien con tu suplente, deja de querer ser un mártir, por favor.

P.D: No te preocupes por mí, en serio, voy a tomarme un par de días libres dentro de poco y me recuperaré de todas las horas de sueño que he perdido. Y por supuesto que supe que intentabas tomarme el pelo, te conozco muy bien, Wakabayashi.

 _Genzo._

 _8 de marzo. 06:45 hrs._

¿Sigues teniendo esas pesadillas? Pensé que ya habían desaparecido. ¿Es eso lo que no te ha estado dejando dormir? No pretendo inmiscuirme en tu vida pero si es así, quizás deberías de preguntarle a tu amiga la psicóloga qué puedes hacer, no hay algo de malo en que le pidas ayuda. Si es eso lo que no te está dejando dormir, no servirá de mucho que te tomes uno o dos días libres, doctora, lo sabes.

Me esforzaré para recuperarme para la _Champions League_ ; ahora que sé que ustedes vendrán a vernos jugar, no me voy a arriesgar a hacer el ridículo, no me acabaría la burla jamás. ¿Consideras que empezar a hacer pesas es forzar demasiado mi lesión, doctora? ¿O qué me recomiendas?

En verdad, pide ayuda si es necesario. Sabes que no dormir bien te va a traer consecuencias. ¿Es por eso que casi todas tus notas me las envías de madrugada? No creas que no me he fijado en las horas que aparecen en ellas.

 _Lily._

 _12 de marzo. 05:34 hrs._

Las pesadillas se fueron cuando dormía contigo; estando en tus brazos era difícil que algo pudiera perturbarme pero ahora los sueños han regresado aunque no son de manera regular, a lo mucho tendré uno por mes. No ha sido eso lo que no me ha permitido dormir, en todo caso, sino el exceso de trabajo. Los ascensos no han sido gratis, ¿eh? He tenido que matarme para conseguirlos y demostrar que valgo. Además, estoy intentando obtener la nacionalidad alemana y eso ha ocasionado que pase muchas noches en vela, así que gracias por preocuparte pero el asunto no va por ahí. En serio, sólo me hacen falta días libres en donde me olvide de todo durante un momento, con eso estaré mucho mejor. No es necesario que se lo comentes a Sho para que se lo diga a Nela, no se te vaya a ocurrir hacer eso porque entonces ella querrá que me tome mil pastillas y eso me pone peor. ¡Es en serio!

Wakabayashi, ¿pretendes burlarte de mí otra vez? ¡Si las pesas son lo primero que debes dejar de lado, no inventes! Primero van los ejercicios de rehabilitación y después poco a poco vas reintroduciendo otro tipo de actividades con tus manos. Deja las pesas en paz o tendré que decirle a mi informante anónimo que te las quite del gimnasio, estás advertido.

P.D: Sí, te envío las notas en las noches en las que me desvelo, ya sea por trabajo o por estrés, que es cuando más tiempo tengo para escribirte. Además, son en las primeras horas de un nuevo día cuando la gente suele ser más sincera; la madrugada tiene ese efecto en las personas, te lo digo yo que soy un ave nocturna que trabaja mucho en las horas en las que los demás duermen. No creí que le prestarías atención a la hora en la que te escribo… En fin, que por la hora en la que mandas tus respuestas, concluyo que tú me contestas antes de que salgas a correr.

 _Genzo._

 _13 de marzo. 05:10 hrs._

Sigue llamando mucho mi atención la cuestión de tu espía. ¿Quién es? He descartado ya a Schneider, a Sho, a Levin y a Elieth. Marie no tiene acceso a la información que tú posees así que tampoco creo que pueda ser ella. ¿Es el doctor Stein? En cualquier caso me sorprende que estés tan bien informada, tu espía es alguien de peso. Pero no te deberías de preocupar por mí, doctora, ya te he dicho que he salido de peores situaciones que ésta. Ten por seguro que me recuperaré, ya sabes que mis declaraciones nunca han sido vanas. Lo único que puede preocuparme, relativamente, es el hecho de que has dicho que tu informante anónimo puede quitarme las pesas del gimnasio. En serio, doctora, ¿quién demonios es y cómo es que estás tan bien parada en el Bayern Múnich aun cuando no trabajas aquí?

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que más me ha causado estupefacción han sido tus palabras. Una de las cosas que más recuerdo de nuestro noviazgo es cuando solías dormir entre mis brazos. Sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo junto al mío también me producía mucha paz. No sé a qué ha venido eso, por qué de repente soltaste una declaración como ésa pero quiero decirte que…

Yo también sigo pensando en ti.

 _Lily._

 _20 de marzo. 04:08 hrs._

…

No estaba preparada para esto, ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea lo correcto…

Han pasado años desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, Wakabayashi, ¿crees que está bien que me digas eso sin previo aviso? Además, ¿quién te ha dicho que yo sigo pensando en ti?

 _Genzo._

 _20 de marzo. 06:06 hrs._

¿En verdad tardaste una semana en redactar esas pocas líneas? Tus habilidades comunicativas dejan mucho qué desear, doctora, recuerdo que antes solías ser más expresiva.

Y no sé por qué te has sorprendido, si desde el primer mensaje dejé en claro que sigo pensando en ti. Que aún tengas el defecto de no saber leer entre líneas o de ignorar un detalle que te perturba es otra cosa. Pero si quieres culpar a alguien de haber dado un paso en terreno peligroso, cúlpate a ti misma, que fuiste tú quien mencionó el asunto de dormir entre mis brazos. Que eso sea una de las cosas que más me dolió perder cuando terminamos es simplemente una coincidencia. ¿Quieres que deje de hablar del pasado? Ahora es demasiado tarde, Yuri. Fue demasiado tarde desde el momento en el que decidiste escribirme. Tengo que admitir, sin embargo, que si no lo hubieses hecho yo habría terminado por buscarte. ¿Eso también va a perturbarte? Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme de nuevo a esa parte de tu personalidad.

Cambiando el tema, ya descubrí quién es tu espía. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido pensar que es el entrenador Schneider, si no fuera porque lo vi quitando las pesas justo antes de que yo comenzara con mi rutina no lo habría averiguado nunca. Doctora, me sigue sorprendiendo tu habilidad para convencer a la gente de peso de que haga lo que tú consideras que es lo correcto. Tengo que reconocer, sin embargo, que en esta ocasión tuviste la razón. ¿Qué harás mañana, pedirle al presidente del club que me mantenga toda la temporada en la banca si no sigo las indicaciones médicas? Siéndote sincero, no me sorprendería.

 _Lily._

 _26 de marzo. 03:45 hrs._

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Dejar de contestar, volver a desaparecer? Me ha quedado claro que no debí enviarte el primer mensaje. Lo siento, en su momento me pareció buena idea… De cualquier modo es imposible que rompa todo contacto contigo, considerando que tenemos demasiados amigos en común… ¡Sólo pretendía ser madura y civilizada y ahora me dices que todo ha sido culpa mía! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ante eso? ¿Es tan malo el querer arreglar las cosas con tu ex pareja? Según tus criterios, así es.

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Elieth y por lo que sé ambos estamos invitados a su celebración. ¿Debo entonces poner una excusa para no aparecer y así no crear una situación incómoda entre ambos? Porque yo no quiero causarte más problemas.

De verdad que no…

P.D: Era de lo más obvio que mi espía es el entrenador Rudy Frank, no sé cómo es que no te lo viste venir. ¿Quién más podría tener el poder de bloquearte en los entrenamientos, si es evidente que tampoco le haces caso al doctor Stein?

 _Genzo._

 _26 de marzo. 05:57 hrs._

¿De verdad te cuesta tanto trabajo admitir que también piensas en mí? No has cambiado nada, Yuri, prefieres seguir haciendo drama y exagerando las cosas en vez de reconocer lo que sientes por mí.

Yo nunca dije que estuviera mal que fueses civilizada y educada, sólo comenté que me sorprendió mucho que me enviaras el mensaje pero no dije que estuviese mal. No quería perturbarte a ese extremo pero eso me ha hecho saber que he dado en el clavo y que sí piensas en mí tanto como yo lo hago en ti. Además, te he dicho también que estaba a punto de ir a buscarte pero te me adelantaste. ¿Por qué decidiste ignorar esto?

No pienso decirte si iré o no a la fiesta de la Peque porque no quiero que dependa de mí tu asistencia, ella jamás me perdonaría si llegaras a faltar por mi culpa. Y de todas maneras, el no asistir a una reunión sólo porque voy a estar presente te quitaría toda la civilidad y la madurez que has mostrado hasta ahora.

Y por último, el no verte no hará que deje de pensar en ti.

 _Lily._

 _29 de marzo. 01:35 hrs._

No sé cuándo verás esto pero…

Ha sido maravilloso el volver a dormir entre tus brazos otra vez. No sé cómo llegamos a esto pero mentiría si dijera que no me agradó, aunque haya sido tan repentino…

Está bien, dejaré de hacerme la tonta por un momento, porque ambos sabemos cómo fue que llegamos a esto. ¿De verdad me habrías buscado de no haberte hablado yo primero? No sé por qué pero ahora estoy segura de que así habría sido. Yo… ¿Por qué siempre terminamos en este punto, Gen? ¿Somos un par de idiotas o dos personas demasiado orgullosas como para ceder ante el otro? No conozco la respuesta a esta pregunta pero creo que ya tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo.

¿Habrá continuación de estas "notas de madrugada" o todo va a quedar aquí? ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora?

 _Genzo._

 _29 de marzo. 05:54 hrs._

Levin diría que lo que sucedió anoche entre tú y yo fue muy apresurado pero yo creo que ha pasado en el momento exacto en el que tenía que pasar. No antes, no después. Nos hemos extrañado tanto que era de esperar que cayéramos en los brazos del otro sin perder el tiempo. Ya no somos un par de adolescentes, Yuri, ya no nos gusta andar con rodeos.

Lo que pase con nosotros va a depender primordialmente de ti. Anoche te dejé en claro lo que sigo sintiendo por ti, lo que nunca dejé de sentir. Lo demás será tu decisión pero te advierto que no voy a permitir que sigas ignorando tus propios sentimientos. Que es momento de reconocer que, sin importar lo que pase o quién estemos, nunca vamos a dejar de amarnos, Yuri.

Y las notas de madrugada continuarán mientras no te decidas a decirme las cosas de frente. No te culpo, yo tampoco supe qué decir cuando te vi en la casa de Schneider. Eso es lo que sucede cuando no dejas de amar a alguien: sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, siempre te vas a quedar sin aliento cuando la vuelves a ver. Aprovecha, que no suelo ser así de sentimental pero la impersonalidad de este medio de comunicación me permite serlo un poco.

Ahí tienes mi respuesta a tu pregunta, doctora Del Valle. Ahora es tu turno de contestar. ¿Vas a dejar de huir de mí?

 _Lily._

 _30 de marzo. 05:47 hrs._

Deja de llamarme doctora Del Valle y tal vez te responda. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan formal? Aunque te confesaré que ésa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Y, de cualquier manera, sabes que todos los caminos siempre me van a llevar a ti, Genzo Wakabayashi.

Siempre.

 **Fin de las Notas entre Genzo y Lily.**

\- _Genzo Wakabayashi pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi ©._

\- _Lily Del Valle pertenece a Lily de Wakabayashi._

\- _Fic basado en varios hechos de la vida real, escrito sin mayor propósito que el de sacar la idea de mi cabeza. Podría haber usado a otra pareja para protagonizar esta historia pero… No. Me gusta fastidiar, ja._


	2. Stefan y Débora

**_2._** ** _Stefan y Débora._**

 _Stefan._

 _30 de junio. 04:33 hrs._

Buen día, Deb.

Sé que estoy escribiéndote muy temprano pero en estas épocas del año la luz del sol no se va de aquí en ningún momento, por lo que siento que es hora de ponerme a hacer algo de provecho. Y nada más provechoso que escribirte a ti, por supuesto. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez y no falta mucho para que vuelva a verte pero tengo que admitir que, vaya, te extraño.

Ehh… ¿Sabes lo que son las Noches Blancas? Creo que te he hablado de ellas alguna vez… En el norte de Europa, cercano al solsticio de verano, es decir al 21 de junio, el sol no se oculta por completo y tenemos luz toda la noche. Para los que nacimos y nos criamos en esta zona no es algo fuera de lo común, pero para la gente que no es de aquí éste es un espectáculo digno de ver, suele haber una cantidad moderada de turistas y se realizan algunas festividades aunque no son tan grandes como las que hacen en San Petersburgo, que hasta un festival tienen con ese nombre. Para mí es algo normal este asunto de las Noches Blancas a pesar de que en Estocolmo no es tan marcado como en otras zonas, pero ahora estoy en Kiruna pues he venido a ver a mis abuelos y aquí sí que se aprecia muy bien este efecto. Por cierto que mis abuelos están tan acostumbrados a la luz extra que pueden dormir sin problemas, yo te confieso que me he adaptado tanto a Alemania que en los primeros días necesité un, no te vayas a reír, antifaz para poder conciliar el sueño. El abuelo me dice que me he "ablandado" y que a partir de ahora me va a obligar a venir a visitarlo por esta época del año para que vuelva a recordar lo que es dormir bajo la luz del sol. Quién sabe, quizás no sea tan mala idea, en dos años será el Mundial en Rusia y muchos partidos se jugarán en San Petersburgo en estas épocas del año, si no me acostumbro a dormir con el sol mi rendimiento podría verse afectado. ¿Tú qué opinas al respecto?

Nunca te lo he preguntado, ¿será que alguna vez quieras venir a ver las Noches Blancas? Podría traerte, si quisieras, mis abuelos estarían encantados de conocerte… Si tú quieres, claro, no te sientas obligada a aceptar sólo porque te lo estoy proponiendo, quizás no tengas ganas de conocer a mi familia pero podríamos ir a algún hotel para que no te sientas presionada… En fin, que tampoco tenemos que venir a Kiruna, podríamos ir a otro lugar como Laponia o San Petersburgo o donde tú quieras, vamos, que tampoco tienes que ir conmigo, podrías ir tú sola o con alguna de tus amigas…

Ehh, supongo que sabes que mi apodo, _El Caballero de la Noche Blanca_ , viene de este fenómeno atmosférico aunque tampoco es tan difícil de adivinar, cualquiera que conozca un poco sobre los países nórdicos puede hacer la relación fácilmente. ¿Sabes? Quería hablarte de muchas cosas más importantes pero perdí el rumbo contándote una tontería, ¿podrás perdonarme? He escuchado pasos en la escalerilla y debe ser mi abuelo así que por el momento tengo que dejarte porque voy a ayudarlo en sus labores diarias.

Cuídate, Deb.

 _Débora._

 _1 de julio. 05:45 hrs._

Hola, Stef, ¿cómo lo pasas por allá?

Me emocioné mucho al ver tu nota, ¡tenía tantas ganas de que me escribieras! Pero no quería que te sintieras presionado a hacerlo así que decidí dejarte en paz mientras visitabas a tu familia en Suecia, me pone muy feliz que hayas pensado en mí. No te preocupes por la hora en la que me escribes, tú sabes que yo tengo turnos nocturnos así que estoy encantada de que me mandes notas a esa hora, puedo leerlas en un momento de descanso sin tener encima de mí a las entrometidas enfermeras que quieren que les cuente mi vida privada con lujo de detalles. Además, para mí también es más fácil contestarte temprano porque ya sabes que cuando llego a mi casa después de una guardia lo único en lo que pienso es en dormir. Sigamos, pues, con este tipo de comunicación, creo que incluso el asunto así se vuelve más íntimo, ¿no crees?

Mi querido Stef, ¿por qué eres tan... no sé cómo decirlo… tímido para hacer una invitación? ¡Por supuesto que quiero ir a Kiruna a ver las Noches Blancas contigo! ¡Y más si es para visitar a tus abuelos! Te confieso que he deseado ir a ver el fenómeno de las Noches Blancas desde que supe de su existencia. ¿Sabías que precisamente Rika y su modelito ruso se fueron a San Petersburgo para asistir al festival de las Noches Blancas? No deben tardar en volver, realmente la envidié por eso pero ahora no tendré motivos para hacerlo. He visto fotos de Kiruna en Internet y es un lugar precioso, me gustaría ir contigo no sólo para las Noches Blancas sino también para invierno. ¡Con nieve parece un sitio encantado! Y dicen que allá pueden verse las auroras boreales también. ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a fin de año para ver una aurora boreal? Es algo que he querido hacer toda mi vida pero ya sabes que en México eso no se da nunca. Espero que tus abuelos estén felices de conocerme porque yo me muero por conocerlos a ellos. Aunque no sé… ¿Les has hablado de mí, al menos? ¿Saben que estás saliendo con alguien? Bueno, si no lo saben se pueden enterar cuando me vean llegar, que el siguiente año haremos planes para ir a las Noches Blancas.

Sí sabía que tu apodo viene de ahí, o mejor dicho, me lo supuse. Como dices, no es tan difícil de adivinar aunque, por más increíble que parezca, tenía un compañero que creía que tu apodo provenía de la melancolía de tus noches solitarias, que era una alusión a tu carácter reservado. Yo me reía mucho cuando salía con esas cosas, ¡no podía creer que nunca hubiese escuchado hablar de las Noches Blancas! En fin, no me digas que sólo me hablas de tonterías porque cualquier cosa que provenga de ti es importante para mí, sobre todo porque rara vez me platicas de tu vida personal. No sabía, por ejemplo, que tus abuelos viven en un lugar de Suecia llamado Kiruna en donde hay Noches Blancas en verano. Me gusta cuando me cuentas estas cosas, para ti puede ser insignificante pero a mí me permiten conocerte más. ¿Qué otros secretos tienes, Stef? Dame la oportunidad de saber un poquito más de tu vida, ¿sí?

Y no es mala idea lo de irte a Kiruna para prepararte para el Mundial. Es conocido que el dormir con luz de día puede alterar el ciclo circadiano y afectar tu rendimiento. Sólo no se los digas a tus rivales porque perderás esa ventaja si lo haces, jaja. Además, seguro que ellos también están haciendo lo propio para prepararse para Rusia.

Mira, que yo también tengo que irme por ahora, hay dos mujeres en trabajo de parto y esos bebés no nacerán solos.

Cuídate tú también, Stef. Y no dejes de escribirme.

 _Stefan._

 _3 de julio. 04:14 hrs._

Hola, Deb.

Hoy les hablé a mis abuelos de ti. En realidad, les he hablado de ti desde que llegué a su casa pero hasta hoy les dije que estoy saliendo contigo. Les sorprendió y agradó la idea por igual porque ellos saben que yo no había estado con otra persona desde lo de Karen… Mi abuela me ha dicho que le alegra saber que he decidido seguir adelante con mi vida; ella temía que me quedara solo, que viviera solo y muriera solo, como suele hacerlo un sueco promedio. Ya que estamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, déjame contarte que aquí en Suecia el gobierno lleva años esforzándose para que un ciudadano sueco pueda ser independiente, que no necesite de alguien más para subsistir. Esto permite que no sea obligatorio el casarse para poder salir adelante pero también promueve que la gente muera en la más absoluta soledad. Mi abuela temía que eso me pasara a mí, que muriera de viejo, abandonado en un sillón de una casa solitaria, como le pasó a un vecino suyo, el señor Andersson hace algunos años… Ya imaginarás que cuando le dije que estoy saliendo con una chica poco le faltó para darme su anillo de bodas para que te... eh, quiero decir que mi abuela se dejó llevar y mi abuelo tuvo que ponerle los pies en la Tierra. Lo que trato de decirte es que ellos se han puesto felices al ver que por fin he superado lo que le sucedió a Karen y yo aprovecharé para confesar que he querido hablarte sobre esto desde hace tiempo… De hecho, de esto iba a tratar mi mensaje anterior pero terminé desviando el tema, como hago cada vez que tengo que hablar de mi vida privada…

Considero que éste es un tema que debería de tratar contigo de frente. De hecho, Nela me aconsejó que lo mejor es que hable de mis temas personales contigo pero me cuesta mucho trabajo abrirme cuando estoy frente a ti. No te lo tomes a mal, es que he sido educado así desde niño, los suecos solemos ser muy reservados y no andamos contándoles nuestras vidas a los demás; te consta que, por el contrario, tendemos a alejarnos de aquéllos que se muestran demasiado abiertos, así fui contigo cuando nos conocimos… Tengo que admitir también que en verdad envidio a los mexicanos, en muchas ocasiones he deseado tener esa forma de ser tan abierta que los caracteriza tanto a ustedes y que los hace tan fáciles de querer. Estoy divagando otra vez, perdóname por no poder concentrarme en lo que debería decirte pero es que en verdad me cuesta trabajo hablarte sobre ese tema…

Karen.

Me he despertado temprano para poder platicar sobre ella sin el temor de que alguien me interrumpa. Nunca he querido hablar de mi prometida muerta contigo por muchas razones, la principal de ellas es que no quiero que sientas que la estoy reemplazando contigo porque no es verdad. Lo que siento por ti es muy diferente a lo que sentí por Karen y ahora comprendo mejor lo que Lily me quiso decir cuando me habló sobre su experiencia personal con su novio fallecido y su actual relación con Wakabayashi. No sé si ella te lo ha dicho pero en alguna ocasión ambos hablamos de nuestros respectivos duelos ya que hemos pasado por el mismo dolor y fue algo muy revelador. Ella me confesó que cuando su novio falleció comenzó a tener pesadillas, las cuales sólo se fueron cuando se enamoró de Wakabayashi; Lily está segura de que fue en ese momento cuando supo que había podido cerrar ese capítulo en su vida y me aseguró que el amor que desarrolló por él es muy diferente al que tuvo por su novio muerto, algo más intenso y maduro, más verdadero porque con Wakabayashi aprendió a amar de nuevo después de haber creído que lo había perdido todo. Ahora estoy seguro, mi pequeña Deb, que es eso mismo lo que yo siento contigo.

(Perdona si no soy capaz de decirlo con mis propias palabras y prefiero usar las de Lily para hacértelo saber… todavía estoy aprendiendo a expresar mis emociones…).

Karen y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños; no fuimos como tal amigos de infancia pero sí compañeros, aunque me fijé en ella hasta que ya éramos adolescentes. Muchas personas dijeron que era muy precipitado que nos comprometiéramos a casarnos a los dieciocho años pero nosotros ya estábamos seguros de que queríamos pasar nuestra vida juntos. No puedo asegurar que pensaría lo mismo si Karen siguiera viva y nos hubiésemos casado, aunque en este momento puedo decir que quizás esa gente tenía razón. En aquél entonces, sin embargo, Karen era el motivo que me impulsaba a seguir adelante, el centro alrededor del cual giraba mi universo y basaba mis planes, en verdad quería casarme con ella y formar una familia. Cuando construyes un futuro alrededor de una persona, el que ella se vaya para no volver lo derrumba por completo y te deja sin nada, te sume en un vacío profundo del cual es muy difícil salir. Yo, al igual que como lo han hecho tantas personas que han perdido a quienes amaban, me aferré a algo con fuerza para no perderme a mí mismo. Eso a lo que agarré con fuerza fue el fútbol, ya que no podría cumplir mi sueño de casarme con Karen, al menos podría cumplirle la última promesa que le hice, ganar el Mundial Sub-19, pero a pesar de que pude salir del pozo de oscuridad en el que caí, mi corazón seguía sin latir con emoción. Ni siquiera el fútbol podía rellenar el espacio que dejó Karen y es que yo no podía comprender que el vacío que ha dejado una persona no la puedes llenar con nada, por mucho que te esfuerces. Sin embargo, el corazón puede latir con fuerza de nuevo si encuentra a otra persona a quien darle su amor.

Sí, Deb, te amo, más de lo que puedas imaginar. No eres lo que esperaba pero sí lo que necesitaba, tú fuiste quien me ayudó a recobrar el amor que solía tenerle a la vida. Intenté encontrar en otras personas lo que la muerte de Karen me quitó y fracasé, no fue sino hasta que dejé de intentarlo que llegaste tú y me lo diste sin que tuviera que pedírtelo. No sé cuántas veces quise enamorarme de Sherry, la mejor amiga de Karen, sin conseguirlo, ella deseaba tanto consolarme pero no estaba en su destino hacerlo. Ni siquiera podía verla sin dejar de imaginarme a Karen en ella, ¿cómo podría ser capaz de hacerla feliz de esa manera? Pero cuando te veo a ti no veo nadie más que a ti, a una mujer que reparó mi alma con sus delicadas manos de cirujano. Supe que tú sí estarías en mi destino desde que te conocí, Débora, pero no estaba seguro de querer aceptarlo. Perdóname por ser tan idiota pero tenía miedo de perderte también y no estaba listo para dejar que mi corazón latiera de nuevo. Tengo que admitir que Lily ayudó mucho con esto y se lo agradezco, porque de lo contrario te habría dejado ir y me habría arrepentido de eso toda mi vida. ¿Podrás perdonar que sea aun tan inexperto y tan idiota en las cuestiones de amor? Ni siquiera soy capaz de decirte esto de frente, me escondo detrás de una pantalla fría e impersonal para abrirte mi corazón porque, bien, así soy yo.

Pero de que te amo, te amo. Aunque no te lo diga con tanta frecuencia como mereces escucharlo.

 _Posdata._ Y sí, vendremos a Suecia para ver las auroras boreales. Si no se ven en Kiruna, viajaremos hasta más allá del Círculo Polar Ártico en busca de alguna. Si es que deseas venir conmigo, por supuesto.

 _Segunda posdata._ Lo siento, esto me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba. ¿Debí haberlo partido en varias notas para que no te asustes con su amplitud?

 _Débora._

 _4 de julio. 02:16 hrs._

¡Por dios, Stefan Levin, que me hiciste llorar de la emoción! Jamás en mi vida me habían dicho palabras tan hermosas y tiernas, ¡quién diría que no eres el témpano de hielo que todo el mundo cree que eres! No tenía idea de que pensaras todo eso sobre mí… ¡Lo único que he hecho es amarte! Yo sabía que tenías un corazón debajo de esa capa de seriedad y de frialdad, un corazón grande y hermoso que merecía ser amado, yo estaba feliz con el simple hecho de poder estar a tu lado, no sabía que había causado tal cambio en ti… Y ahora que mencionas a Sherry, ¡siempre temí que un día decidieras que ella es a quien realmente amas y que a mí me mandaras al carajo! También concuerdo en que Sherry se muere de ganas de reemplazar a Karen y en verdad que no la puedo odiar por eso. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si su único "delito" es amarte tanto como te amo yo? Pero eso no significa que no me sienta intimidada por ella, después de todo te conoce mejor que yo… A pesar de eso siempre guardé la esperanza de que en algún momento tú decidieras darme un poco de tu amor… ¡Ah, mi amado Stef, qué feliz me has hecho! ¡Esta alegría no me la quitan ni once partos complicados!

(¡Pero aún así no quiero que me lleguen, eh!)

Gracias, Stefan, por hacerme tan feliz. No me has asustado con la amplitud de tu Nota, todo lo contrario, la he amado por lo extensa que es y temo que la mía sea demasiado corta pero ni cien mil palabras me bastarían para expresar lo que siento ahora mismo. No me importa que no me hayas dicho esto de frente, estoy más que conforme con el hecho de que hayas encontrado la forma de abrirte a mí. Si te resulta más sencillo, podemos seguir con estas Notas de Madrugada cuando tengas deseos de contarme lo que sientes. No importa que estemos en la misma habitación, si eso te ayuda a decirme lo que piensas, no dudes en escribir.

Yo también te amo. Te lo he dicho muchas veces pero a pesar de eso siento que no ha sido suficiente.

Tuya por siempre, Deb.

P.D: ¿Será que podamos planear un viaje a Suecia para las vacaciones de invierno? Quiero contemplar las auroras boreales y las estrellas del Norte contigo.

P.D2: ¿Está mal que desee que Sherry pueda encontrar su propia felicidad? Es una chica agradable y realmente quiero que también pueda dejar atrás el asunto de Karen; me da la impresión de que Sherry desea reparar el daño que su amiga hizo y no es su responsabilidad. En fin, que deseo que ella también pueda llegar a ser muy feliz.

 _Stefan._

 _5 de julio. 04:34 hrs._

Me parece muy curioso que digas que te sientes intimidada por Sherry. No hay motivo y lo sabes, ¿no es así? Ella nunca te ha odiado, a pesar de saber lo que siento por ti… Y yo nunca la he visto más que como una gran amiga, no deberías de preocuparte por esa razón… ¿Sabes? Me sorprendí mucho en un inicio cuando leí que deseas que Sherry también sea muy feliz pero después he caído en la cuenta de que ésa es la clase de actitud que esperaría de alguien como tú, que desea que todas las personas encontremos nuestro camino a la felicidad… Esa cualidad tuya es una de las cosas que más amo de ti…

Pero no quiero seguir hablando más sobre Sherry y el pasado, ya habrá oportunidad para hacerlo, por ahora sólo quiero que nos enfoquemos en nosotros… Ir a vacacionar más allá del Círculo Polar Ártico contigo me parece el mejor plan para el invierno. Es lo más cercano a ir al Fin del Mundo a tu lado. ¿Quién dijo que el final de la Tierra está en el sur, de cualquier manera?

Y Deb, no tienes un poco de mi amor, lo tienes todo, hasta el último de mis días. Y con el tiempo iré dándote también mi vida y mis recuerdos, aunque será en pedazos para que puedas irlos disfrutando y para que yo pueda adaptarme a la idea de que mereces tenerme por completo. ¿Me tendrás paciencia, Deb? Espero que sí porque en verdad deseo que la tengas…

 _Posdata._ Regresaré a Múnich en un par de semanas, he decidido hacerles caso al abuelo y a ti y acostumbrarme nuevamente a las Noches Blancas. Se lo he comentado a él y está de acuerdo en que el próximo año vengamos los dos. Y te advierto que mi abuela ya está haciendo planes para recibirte en Navidad, así que más vale que lo tengas bien apuntado en tu agenda, doctora Cortés.

 _Débora._

 _6 de julio. 03:02 hrs._

Stefan Levin, con todo lo que has dicho, ¿crees que no seré capaz de tenerte paciencia? Si lo que más nos sobra es vida para compartirla juntos, mi amor.

¿Sabes? Quizás sea conveniente que le pidas a tu abuela ese anillo… ¿No te parece? Quién sabe, quizás en Navidad podemos darle el regalo de saber que no morirás solo como el pobre señor Andersson, mi querido Stef. Tú sabes que yo voy a cuidarte muy bien, ¿no es así?

Por el resto de mi vida.

 **Fin de las Notas entre Stefan y Débora.**

\- _Stefan Levin, Karen Katherine y Sherry son personajes creados por Yoichi Takahashi ©._

\- _Débora Cortés es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi._

\- _Lo de los abuelos de Levin viviendo en Kiruna es invento mío ya que ésta es la única ciudad en Suecia en donde realmente puede apreciarse el fenómeno de las Noches Blancas. En el manga ni siquiera se sabe si Levin tiene familia._

\- _Dependiendo del idioma al que sea traducido el manga "_ Captain Tsubasa World Youth _" el apodo de Levin cambia: en español es "El Caballero de la Noche Blanca" mientras que en inglés lo encontré como "El Caballero del Sol de Medianoche". Aunque es similar, no es lo mismo._

\- _Se suponía que las Notas entre Genzo y Lily serían las únicas pero… No. La inspiración funciona de maneras raras…_


	3. Karl y Elieth

**3.** **Karl y Elieth.**

 _Karl._

 _18 de junio. 02:54hrs._

 _Guten Morgen, meine Kleine._

Seguramente vas a sorprenderte cuando recibas este mensaje; no puedo dormir y necesito hablar con alguien pero no deseaba despertarte con una llamada telefónica así que no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que enviarte una nota de madrugada…

No tengo palabras para describir lo terriblemente mal que me siento. Somos los campeones actuales, los que veníamos a refrendar el título por segunda ocasión y nos hemos descalabrado contra un equipo menor. No menosprecio a los mexicanos, ellos dieron su máximo esfuerzo para ganar el encuentro pero tú sabes bien que, en técnica y en fútbol, nosotros éramos superiores y aun así perdimos… Tengo que reconocer que ellos supieron aprovechar las oportunidades que tuvieron, mucho más que nosotros que no pudimos coordinarnos adecuadamente, pero de cualquier manera, ¡esto no debió acabar así!

¿Qué fue lo que me pasó, en qué fallé? Como capitán debí haberme esforzado, debí unir al equipo y lo único que logré fue perderlo más. Rusia iba a ser nuestro terreno, íbamos a afianzarnos como los poseedores del mejor estilo de fútbol mundial y sólo hicimos el ridículo. Como líder y guía de Alemania, mi responsabilidad es máxima y por eso me siento tan decaído… ¿Por qué fallé, por qué? Tuve demasiadas oportunidades de gol y sin embargo no conseguí anotar ni una sola vez. ¡Soy el Káiser de Alemania, estaba preparado para ganar este encuentro! Y sin embargo no pude demostrar mi potencial. Sé que todavía tenemos opciones para recuperarnos, aún podemos y debemos levantar la cabeza para continuar luchando, pero es inevitable que me sienta mal por saber que le he fallado a mi equipo.

 _Meine Kleine_ , ¿qué ha pasado conmigo? ¿Será que ya no merezco ser llamado el Káiser de Alemania?

 _Elieth._

 _19 de junio. 05:55 hrs._

 _Mi Emperador_ , ¿por qué no me despertaste? No me habría molestado que lo hicieras, si con eso conseguía aliviar tu pena. Sabía que estarías decaído por la derrota ante México pero no pude imaginar cuánto…

Sin embargo, ¿por qué te culpas tanto a ti mismo? Es cierto que fallaste algunas oportunidades claras de gol pero tú no debes de cargar con el peso de los errores del equipo, son once los jugadores que saltan a la cancha, ¿por qué tienes que ser tú el único que se culpe del fracaso? Realmente nadie esperaba este resultado, ni los mismos mexicanos, pero no eres el único responsable de él.

Además, tienes que considerar también que el haberte lesionado antes del Mundial te afectó más de lo que quieres reconocer. Pasaste nueve meses fuera de las canchas y prácticamente el de antier fue tu primer partido oficial desde entonces, creo que eso te aquejó a nivel físico, mental y emocional. No cualquiera puede permanecer tanto tiempo fuera y no resentir el cambio, sobre todo porque llevabas en tus hombros la pesada carga de ser el capitán. Si hubiese sido otro el lesionado o si no hubieras sido tú el que tuviese esa responsabilidad, quizás el golpe habría sido menor, pero no estuviste con tu equipo en los últimos encuentros y eso sin duda te afectó. Eso no es culpa tuya ni tampoco del entrenador, aunque quizás habría sido mejor que hubieses tenido la oportunidad de acoplarte a la Selección antes. En cualquier caso, _mon amour_ , no es momento para que te deprimas, aún tienes dos partidos por delante y deben sacar la casta para poder clasificarse a la siguiente ronda. Todavía pueden pasar como líderes de grupo si le ganan con la suficiente diferencia de goles a Suecia y a Corea del Sur, así que no es momento para darse por vencido.

Nunca olvides que yo confío plenamente en ti, Karl Heinz Schneider.

(Si necesitas hablar conmigo, llámame. No me importa despertarme si es por ti; ahora que si lo que quieres es desahogarte vía notas, no tengo inconveniente en que lo hagas pero al menos escoge una hora más propicia para enviármelas. Después de todo, éste es el peor momento para que te desveles).

 _Karl._

 _21 de junio. 03:12 hrs._

Gracias, _meine Kleine_ , tus palabras eran lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor. Aunque digas que mi lesión tuvo mucho que ver, considero que aceptarlo sería poner excusas y no me voy a justificar con eso. Es cierto que hubiera sido mejor que me incorporase a la Selección mucho antes y que mi primer partido importante no fuera el primero del Mundial pero así es esto, no se puede acelerar un proceso de curación, los dos conocemos perfectamente bien lo que le pasó a Wakabayashi por querer pasarse de listo con sus lesiones. En cualquier caso, debo esforzarme más para acoplarme de nuevo al equipo y lograr que ellos me acepten como su capitán. A estas alturas considero que quizás Teigerbran debió ocupar mi puesto, fue él quien fungió como capitán durante mi ausencia y por tanto conoce al equipo actual mejor que yo. Sin embargo, el entrenador fue contundente al igual que el mismo Teigerban, ambos concordaron en que debo ser yo quien guie a la Selección. Así pues, no me queda más que dar lo mejor de mí, nunca voy a agachar la cabeza aunque lo tenga todo en contra. Bien lo dijiste, el siguiente partido debemos ganarlo a como dé lugar, la derrota no debe estar contemplada bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Y gracias por la oferta de llamarte en vez de escribirte pero, si no te molesta, prefiero continuar enviándote estas notas de madrugada; es a esta hora de la noche en la que siento que soy yo mismo, además de que al escribirte puedo soltar mis inquietudes más profundas. Y hablando de inquietudes, se ha dicho que los futbolistas que jugarán en San Petersburgo están teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño gracias a ese fenómeno meteorológico tan común en estas zonas y en esta época del año, en donde la luz del sol no se va del todo. Creo que se le conoce como "Noches Blancas", si mal no recuerdo. Mi temor es que, si bien nosotros no vamos a jugar en San Petersburgo para los partidos de fase de grupos, el encuentro contra Corea del Sur será en Kazán, en donde afirman que también se presenta el fenómeno de las Noches Blancas, espero que eso no nos afecte a la hora de conciliar el sueño.

Por cierto que todos te agradecemos tu artículo, fue el único en el que no nos hundieron en el fango. Definitivamente necesitamos que alguien nos ponga en nuestro lugar, pero una cosa es reprendernos y otra muy diferente el humillarnos.

 _Elieth._

 _23 de junio. 05:30 hrs._

Mi querido _Emperador,_ no tienes qué agradecer por el artículo, no hice más que abordar el asunto de una manera objetiva, aunque Lily dice que me vi muy parcial con ustedes (pero ella no me paga por escribir artículos así que no interesa su opinión, je).

Yo sé que van a ganar el partido contra Suecia, ellos están jugando bien pero ustedes siguen siendo los campeones. Me da gusto ver que has recuperado el espíritu, Karl, nunca te has dado por vencido antes de tiempo y estoy segura de que nunca lo harás. Muero de ganas de verte ganar ese encuentro, sabes bien que siempre te voy a apoyar, aunque si lo dices en público lo negaré.

(Yo también escuché quejas sobre el fenómeno de las Noches Blancas, según supe ese fanfarrón brasileño de Neymar, perdón, Naturezza, tuvo que pedir que le cambiaran las cortinas de su cuarto por unas más oscuras para poder dormir. Y con respecto a eso, Débora me comentó que Levin estuvo preparándose para evitar la fatiga por este fenómeno, pasó los dos últimos años en alguna ciudad de Suecia en donde también ocurre lo de las Noches Blancas para habituarse a eso. De haberlo sabido antes, hubiéramos podido hacer lo mismo, le habría pedido a Sasha Medvid que te permitiera quedarte en su casa en San Petersburgo para esas épocas pero ya es tarde para lamentarse).

 _Karl._

 _24 de junio. 03:12 hrs._

 _Meine Kleine,_ hoy te escribo no con decepción sino con esperanza. ¿No crees que hice un buen trabajo al anotar el gol que nos dio la victoria ante Suecia? ¡Estamos más vivos que nunca! Y no vamos a darnos por vencidos, le ganaremos a Corea del Sur con al menos 3 goles de diferencia y nos clasificaremos como primeros de grupo. No tuvimos el mejor comienzo pero hemos sabido levantarnos, es cuestión de no quitar el dedo del renglón.

Sin embargo, estoy consciente de que algo está fallando con nosotros, algo que va más allá de mi entendimiento. Una vez más, erramos varias oportunidades que pudieron habernos asegurado la victoria tempranamente, en vez de esperar hasta los últimos minutos de compensación para lograrlo. Schester, Teigerbran y Margus dejaron escapar al menos un gol cada uno y yo también fallé, esto hace que las alarmas no dejen de sonar. ¿Por qué nos ha costado tanto trabajo encontrar el rumbo? Somos los campeones del mundo y el año pasado nuestra Selección B obtuvo la Copa Confederaciones sin mucho problema. ¿Por qué hemos batallado tanto para demostrar nuestro poderío en este Mundial? No dejo de repetirme que debemos concentrarnos más, que tenemos la capacidad de salir adelante aún en contra de la adversidad pero de un año a la fecha nuestro nivel ha ido decayendo y no logro comprender la razón. ¿Será una cuestión psicológica? Ser el campeón vigente y tratar de conservar la corona es un peso enorme para cualquiera y más si en los últimos años hemos sido nosotros quienes se han llevado casi todos los triunfos en los torneos a los que nos hemos presentado…

Quizás debimos replantearnos las estrategias y recibir un mayor soporte psicológico, Kaltz y Schester titubean mucho cuando se encuentran frente a la portería y temo que se deba al miedo a fracasar. Sin embargo, ¡no debería de estar pensando esto en pleno Mundial! ¡Debimos habernos dado cuenta de estas fallas desde antes! ¿Qué tan turbio ha estado el manejo del equipo en los meses en los que estuve fuera a causa de mi lesión?

No quiero admitirlo, pero ser el capitán de esta Selección con tan poco tiempo de preparación está empezado a afectar mis nervios. Creo que por el momento dejaré esta nota aquí, dentro de poco nos iremos a Kazán y debo aprovechar que en Sochi sigue existiendo la noche para dormir sin problemas.

 _Ich liebe dich, meine Kleine._

Por cierto, ¿de verdad Levin se preparó para las Noches Blancas? Debí haberlo imaginado, él sabe bien en qué consiste este fenómeno y lo que te puede llegar a afectar. Supongo que es normal que se mantuviera guardado este secreto, eso le dará ventaja táctica sobre los demás, aunque eso no impidió que le ganáramos ayer. ¡Ja!

 _Elieth._

 _25 de junio. 05:02 hrs._

Aunque te cueste creerlo, hiciste un buen trabajo al darle la victoria a tu equipo, pero estoy de acuerdo en que hay señales de alarma notorias a las que debes de ponerles atención. Si no hubiese sido por el tiempo agregado por el árbitro, Alemania se habría quedado fuera del Mundial o tendrían que conseguir un auténtico milagro en el último partido y esperar la combinación de resultados adecuada para pasar a la siguiente fase. ¿Qué está sucediendo realmente? El Mundial pasado fueron imparables y en éste son uno de los equipos a los que le está costando trabajo encontrar la senda del triunfo. ¿O es que han tenido un tardío despertar? Espero que lo ocurrido ante México sea una advertencia para ustedes y repitan en los partidos posteriores el resultado que obtuvieron ante Suecia, que si se topan con Bélgica o Francia en las eliminatorias sí se las van a ver negras, ambos equipos no dudarán en aprovechar las ventajas que ustedes han desperdiciado.

Sé que lo que acabo de mencionar lo sabes bien pero así como te apoyo cuando lo necesitas, así también no dudaré en decirte la verdad. Es cierto que no es momento para considerar el apoyo psicológico pero sí estás a buen tiempo de hacer un llamado de atención; como capitán que eres puedes comentárselo al entrenador, seguro que él sabrá qué decirles a sus jugadores.

Quisiera poder estar contigo para abrazarte y consolarte, para ayudarte a sobrellevar el estrés que estás soportando en estos momentos. Esto no debe ser fácil para ti pero aun así sé que, si alguien puede hacerlo, ése eres tú. Confía en tus capacidades, Schneider, que no por nada eres el nuevo Káiser de Alemania y nunca dejarás de serlo.

Y no olvides que yo también te amo. Espero que eso te ayude cuando te sientas agobiado.

(Antes de que se me olvide… El condenado karma me pegó, yo que me burlé de Naturezza por quejarse de que no podía dormir y ahora estoy igual, también me está afectando el fenómeno de las Noches Blancas. ¡Es que así no se puede dormir, caramba! Tuve que cerrar las cortinas con clips para tener oscuridad total o de lo contrario no hubiese conseguido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. El espectáculo es hermoso y digno de admirar pero, ¡no cuando tienes que trabajar!).

 _Karl._

 _26 de junio. 02:37 hrs._

Hoy me está costando trabajo conciliar el sueño, sin duda que ha sido por el efecto de esta "luz nocturna". Intenté cerrar las cortinas tal y como me lo has dicho pero ni así he podido dormir. He estado dando vueltas en la cama y me he puesto a pensar si no estaré siendo víctima de la maldición que aqueja a aquéllos que han sido campeones del mundo, es decir, que tras haber alcanzado la cima, pierden el interés por continuar jugando fútbol. Antes, refrendar el título por dos Mundiales consecutivos era una fuerte motivación, ahora parece no ser suficiente para quien ya lo consiguió una vez. Hace muchos años, cuando las Copas Mundiales recién comenzaban, el nivel de exigencia de un futbolista no era tan elevado, actualmente el estrés físico y emocional al que los jugadores se someten ha alcanzado estándares muy altos, quizás para muchos el exponerse a eso dos veces para obtener algo que no será mayor a lo ya logrado no es un buen motivo para seguir esforzándose. No te estoy diciendo que eso me esté sucediendo a mí, _meine Kleine_ , porque no es así, pero sí me pregunto si Kaltz, Margus, Schester y el mismo Müller no estarán pasando por eso, si el ser campeones del mundo es lo que los está afectando porque saben que ya no pueden llegar más lejos… El que se salva de eso es Teigerbran ya que, como sabes, no jugó el Mundial pasado por lesión y por tanto no se coronó con nosotros, es obvio que él sí desea llevarse la gloria esta vez porque nunca la ha probado; sin embargo, la cuestión cambia cuando hablamos de los que ya ganaron el torneo una vez… Creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que la Selección se conformara por jugadores nuevos y con ánimos de llegar lejos pero eso, obviamente, ni depende de mí ni es el mejor momento para aplicarlo. Bien, que debería dejar de pensar en eso, mañana nos jugamos la clasificación a octavos de final y debo concentrarme al máximo.

Y créeme, saber que me amas es un buen aliciente para seguir, _meine Kleine_.

Por cierto, cuando acabe este Mundial me iré al Polo Sur. Por estas épocas del año el sol no sale en todo el día, ¿no es así? Malditas Noches Blancas, menos mal que no todos los partidos se juegan a estas latitudes.

 _Elieth. 03:57 hrs._

 _27 de junio._

Ya me resigné a que hoy tampoco voy a dormir bien así que decidí levantarme temprano para terminar mi reportaje y contestar tu última nota de madrugada. ¿Sabes? Yo también me he preguntado si lo de ustedes no es falta de interés porque han llegado a lo más alto y no hay otra meta que los entusiasme ya. Repetir campeonato no es un estímulo tan fuerte como conseguirlo por primera vez, ¿no es así? Le pasó a la Italia de Buffon y a la España de Casillas, incluso el mismo Ronaldo confesó haber pasado por eso, no veo el por qué ustedes tendrían que ser inmunes a ese efecto. ¿Podrías culpar a tus compañeros por eso, en todo caso? ¿Podrías culparte a ti mismo por pensar así? A mi ver, cuando cumples una meta vas por otra más grande pero, ¿qué pasa cuando consigues la mayor de todas?

Creo que tu mejor opción es apoyarte en Teigerbran, que es el que lleva el impulso de ganar por no ser un campeón del mundo aún; debe de haber otros jugadores que tampoco jugaron el Mundial pasado y que estarán ansiosos por sacar la casta por Alemania así que no te desanimes, segura estoy que ellos ayudarán a que los demás recuperen el interés.

La cuestión importante es: ¿Tú realmente no estás sintiendo ese desinterés? ¿No será que por eso es que no consigues concentrarte ni dormir bien? Yo sé que eres del tipo de hombre que nunca se da por vencido pero eres un ser humano, no habría por qué juzgarte por experimentar algo que les ha sucedido a los mejores…

Lo siento, no debería de estar hablándote de esto hoy pero de verdad me preocupas, he notado cómo tu ánimo se tambalea y no sé cómo ayudarte. Como dices, hubiera sido bueno que el equipo recibiera atención psicológica enfocada en ese rubro, o que la columna vertebral del mismo estuviese conformada por jugadores que no han sido campeones, o que hubieses tenido la oportunidad de incorporarte al equipo desde hace varios meses en vez de haberlo hecho a menos de un mes de iniciar el Mundial, pero todas ésas son cosas que ya son imposibles de conseguir. Lo único que puedo decirte es que confío en ti, sé que darás lo mejor para triunfar. Hoy te juegas la clasificación a octavos de final y estoy segura de que, al final, el Káiser aparecerá en el campo para llevar a su equipo a la victoria.

(Estoy más que lista para ir a apoyarte, incluso llevaré mi camiseta de _die Mannschaft_ con tu apellido y dorsal en la espalda. Lily me la consiguió "de contrabando" porque ya sabes que si mi padre se entera, me desheredará por traicionar a Francia, ja-ja-ja. Pero no es algo que realmente me preocupe, con tal de apoyarte soy capaz de tatuarme tu nombre... aunque eso no significa que lo vaya a hacer, ¿eh?).

 _Karl._

 _28 de junio. 03:39 hrs._

No puedo dormir. Sé que está demás decirte que no puedo dormir porque estoy seguro de que sabes cómo me siento pero, no puedo dormir…

Hace ya media hora que dejé de escuchar a Kaltz llorar. Lo conozco desde la infancia, he vivido a su lado muchas experiencias y juntos conquistamos la Gloria para Alemania hace cuatro años pero creo que ésta es la primera vez que lo veo llorar… Supongo que nadie esperaba esto, ni siquiera en sus más oscuras pesadillas…

No soy capaz de armar mis pensamientos para poder escribir algo coherente. Lo siento. Lo siento. LO SIENTO. ¡LO SIENTO! ¿Por qué el dolor no se va? ¿Por qué el ser eliminado del torneo es más difícil cada vez? Es que, maldita sea, ¡aún somos los Campeones del Mundo! ¿Por qué hemos quedado descalificados? ¿Por qué teníamos que ser nosotros los primeros que rompieran esa marca de la que Alemania se sentía tan orgullosa? ¿POR QUÉ?

Siento como si estuviese en una pesadilla o saliendo de una para entrar a otra. En mi cabeza, las cosas no tienen sentido y algunas las he olvidado ya, como si mi cerebro estuviese ocultándolas para protegerse a sí mismo… ¿De verdad, _meine Kleine_ , hemos perdido ante Corea del Sur?

Di lo mejor de mí y no fue suficiente. Di todo lo que podía dar y no fue suficiente… Por dios, ¡cómo deseo retroceder en el tiempo y corregir este desastre! Pero si soy brutalmente honesto, las cosas no cambiarían en nada porque nosotros mismos nos empujamos a esto, nos condenamos a ser humillados y a vivir una noche terrible que pasará a los negros anales de nuestra historia…

Sólo sé que esto ha sido culpa mía. No fui honesto contigo, no lo fui conmigo, no lo fui con nadie, sólo tú pudiste comprender a tiempo la situación, sólo tú pudiste ver que yo también estaba siendo víctima de esa apatía, de esa desesperanza, de esa nula emoción. No quería justificar mi lesión como la causa de mis errores porque ella nunca tuvo algo que ver, ha sido mi falta de motivación lo que ha arrastrado a Alemania a la eliminación porque, tal y como has dicho, ganar por segunda vez el trofeo máximo no es igual de fascinante que hacerlo por primera vez…

No puedo dormir. No creo que lo haga pronto. No es por culpa de las Noches Blancas sino de mi dolor, vergüenza y desesperación. Hemos perdido contra Corea del Sur y no hay vuelta atrás…

El sueño se acabó. Si es que realmente alguna vez hubo uno…

 _Elieth._

 _28 de junio. 04:13 hrs._

Voy a tu hotel inmediatamente, me importa un carajo la hora que sea. Si es necesario entraré por la ventana, así que asegúrate de dejarla abierta. Lo único bueno de que siga habiendo luz solar es que no me partiré la cabeza tratando de escalar la pared por no ver en dónde me apoyo.

No debí haberte dejado solo, debí de haberme marchado contigo cuando se acabó el partido…

 _Karl._

 _29 de junio. 01:15 hrs._

Te parecerá una tontería que te escriba esto cuando estás dormida en la cama, frente a mí, pero me pareció que lo mejor sería cerrar este tema de la misma manera en la que comenzó, es decir, a través de una nota de madrugada. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, muchas más de las que te he dicho ya, pero la principal, la que quiero que sepas antes que ninguna es…

Agradezco infinitamente que estés conmigo.

Tú sabes muy bien que pasarán muchos meses antes de que el dolor de la derrota disminuya a un nivel tolerable. Que durante años continuaré culpándome por lo que no hice y que debí haber hecho, y que seguiré sintiéndome inseguro con respecto a seguir siendo el capitán de Alemania, pero sabes también que nunca voy a darme por vencido. Confieso que, si no fuera por ti, seguiría en ese pozo negro de autocompasión y castigo al que me arrojé cuando el árbitro pitó el final del sueño. Ha sido gracias a ti que he podido recordar que sigo siendo el dueño de mi destino y que una derrota no es el fin del mundo. Te aseguro que sabré levantarme de ésta y que alzaré a Alemania conmigo, porque no voy a retirarme del fútbol hasta que no limpie este fracaso y recupere el trono que nos pertenecía. Cometí muchos errores, es verdad, pero lo que importa es que he aprendido de ellos y que no los repetiré en un futuro.

Volveré a ser un campeón. Por ti, por mí, por Alemania.

 _Elieth._

 _30 de junio. 04:28 horas._

No tienes por qué agradecerme, _mi Emperador_. Podré ser terca, orgullosa y contradictoria, pero también es cierto que siempre estaré para darle todo mi apoyo a las personas a quienes amo. Siempre que me necesites voy a estar a tu lado, puedes estar seguro. No me queda la menor duda de que resurgirás de tus cenizas, cual ave fénix, para llevar nuevamente a tu país hacia la Victoria.

Y yo voy a estar ahí, apoyándote e inmortalizando el momento. Como lo he venido haciendo hasta ahora y como haré hasta el último día de mi existencia…

Vámonos de vacaciones al Polo Sur. Es un buen lugar para comenzar de cero, ¿no te parece?

 **Fin de las Notas entre Karl y Elieth.**

\- _Karl Heinz Schneider y el resto de los personajes de_ Captain Tsubasa _fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi._

\- _Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider._

\- _Schneider ha visto llorar a Kaltz en, como mínimo, dos ocasiones antes que ésta pero seguramente no se acuerda._

\- _Estas Notas están inspiradas en el desempeño que tuvo Alemania durante el pasado Mundial de Rusia 2018. A Schneider le di los papeles de Manuel Neuer y Tony Kroos, así como a Teigerbran le di el de Marco Reus._

\- _En teoría éste es el fin de las_ Notas de Madrugada. _En teoría, porque si se me ocurre algo con otra pareja, actualizaré este fanfic._


End file.
